bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the King - Chapter 5: The End of the Shadow
'''The End of the Shadow '''is the fifth and final chapter of my fourth fanfiction, "Hail to the King". This fanfiction was a breath of fresh air after "The Last Hunt" was a failure. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, this is going to be a pretty long chapter, so be ready, and it will contain some language. This is also going to be my first chapter to feature a Trivia section. The End of the Shadow King Miltiades's rule was great. He was a good king, and was loved by all of his subjects. However, after being king for a few months, The Shadow Lord was worried since Vendrick still hadn't returned. The Shadow Lord's rule was threatened when a messenger came to the Citadel and told him that the Yharnam court wanted the Shadow Lord to banish the famous Harold Jenkins. Militiades asked why he needed to banish Harold, and he was told that Harold killed the leader of the Healing Church's son, Zachary. Miltiades then asked why he needed to be the one who banished Harold, and the messenger said that Harold was seen as a hero by the people of Yharnam, and they wouldn't support Harold's banishment. Miltiades then decided to do something that he would come to regret. He told the messenger to give the Yharnam court fake orders that have Harold slaughter a caravan of innocent people, since that would definitly be enough for Harold to lose support from the Yharnamites. As the messenger left the Citadel, Vendrick returned. He approached the Shadow Lord with his weapon drawn, and said that he would take the Dark Crown from Miltiades and make himself king. The Shadow Lord told Vendrick that betraying him would be a very bad choice, and that it was not too late to walk away from this. Vendrick refused, saying that he was doing what was necessary. Miltiades then said that Vendrick should have given up when he had the chance, and asked if they were going to stand around all day or if Vendrick knows how to use his sword. Miltiades then drew his flaming greatsword, ready to fight his friend. Then, the Shadow Lord and Dark Prince clashed. Vendrick didn't underestimate the strength of Miltiades's shadow powers, but he still put up a great fight against the Shadow Lord. Miltiades was surprised by how well Vendrick fought against him while in the shadows, but he still have the advantage over his friend. At least until Vendrick pulled out a molotov and tossed it up at a lantern on the ceiling of Miltiades's throne room, lighting up the room. The Shadow Lord was greatly weakened, and Vendrick gained a significant advantage. The fight lasted for almost 4 hours, and Vendrick almost killed Miltiades about 13 times after either knocking him to the ground, tossing a molotov at him, grabbing The Shadow Lord and trying to stab him, or by just being better than Miltiades. However, just as Vendrick was about to kill his friend, the fire from Vendrick's molotov that lit up the throne room burned out, giving Miltiades his powers back, and causing Vendrick to say "You can't be fucking serious". Miltiades quickly got up and slashed Vendrick's right leg, causing him to drop to his knees. The Shadow Lord then told Vendrick that his betray will result in a very serious punishment. Miltiades then brought Vendrick to a cell in the Citadel, and chained him up in the center of the cell. Then, in the form of cruel irony, Miltiades stabbed Vendrick with his own sword, and left him to bleed to his death. Being forced to kill his best friend greatly saddened The Shadow Lord, even though Vendrick had betrayed him. He spent the next three weeks in his throne room alone, just staring at the ceiling with saddness. He eventually travelled to Yharnam to give a speech about Vendrick, saying that he did not want to kill his friend, but that he had no choice. The Shadow Lord had a statue of Vendrick built in the Citadel, as well as building a massive tomb for his friend, and moved Vendrick's body out of the cell and respectfully buried his friend. The next day, Miltiades was sitting in his throne room when he heard the sound of a horse approaching the Citadel (so apparently this guy has a superhuman sense of hearing). He looked out of the window in his throne room and saw a man wearing Yahar'gul attire and a huntress wearing normal hunter attire and a top hat near the entrance of the Citadel. He knew that the man in Yahar'gul attire was Harold Jenkins, and had come here to kill him. He sat back down on his throne, waiting for Harold. After about 20 minutes, he heard the sound of one of the Sentinals that Vendrick created collapse and destroy one of the gates, now knowing that Harold was almost to his throne room. When Harold entered Miltiades's throne room, The Shadow Lord congradulated him for making it this far, to which Harold replied that he was here to kill Miltiades. He told Harold that he would only forfeit his life in trying to fight him, then Harold told him that, out of all the lives Miltiades should be worrying about, Harold's was not one of them. The Shadow Lord drew his greatsword, ready to fight The Nameless Lancer, but Harold lit the lantern that he was wearing on his waist, essentially creating an aura of light around him, meaning that The Shadow Lord's powers would not work when he is close to Harold. Regardless, Miltiades attacked Harold. The Shadow Lord's fight with the Nameless Lancer lasted almost 2 hours, and Miltiades almost killed Harold. However, before Harold could be finished off, he dodged the Shadow Lord's attack, picked up his Burial Blade, and slashed Miltiades in the throat, killing him instantly. The Shadow Lord is dead. The first and last king of Yharnam is no more. Harold was victorious. Credits Thank you for reading "Hail to the King". This fanfiction was really fun to make, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Surprisingly, this chapter didn't take me that long to write, barely over an hour in fact. Tell me what you think in the comments. This chapter also fills in a minor plot hole that I left in the penultimate chapter of my first fanfiction, "The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer". Trivia *The story of Vendrick and Miltiades is very similiar to Infinity Blade, with Vendrick respresenting Galath, the Worker of Secrets, and Miltiades representing Ausar the Vile. Both stories have two very powerful warriors working together to gain power, but one of them betrays the other. However, in Infinity Blade, Ausar betrays Galath, but in "Hail to the King" Vendrick betrays Miltiades. Both stories also end with one of the two getting imprisoned, but in Vendrick's case he was already dying. *This is the first and only chapter where Harold Jenkins is portrayed as an antagonist. Category:Blog posts